Someday
by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Future one-shot. Skye and Leo have a discussion about their future plans.


**I own nothing related to Marvel save for indescribable pain coming from shipping Skitz and Philinda.**

**Yep, so I got this idea a month ago, began writing, stopped to write parodies, and then finished two days ago. For the one little thing you all might raise your eyebrows at in here, all I can say is **_**Under the Starlight, A Philinda Christmas, **_**and **_**Over the Hill. **_**Thank you to those authors for ruining me with that plot bunny.**

**Also, I needed Skye and Leo being adorable. But I always need that.**

* * *

Someday

"_There's more to life than just looking for the next fight. You've got to look for the moments."_

_-Once upon a Time_

Fourteen months had passed since the Bus had landed at the Playground. In that period of time, a lot of things had changed. There have been dark days, and days that were filled with so much hope that it felt like a dream. There had been bad times, but also good things that had just happened along the way as well.

One of those good things was nestled in a fluffy pink blanket in Skye's arms.

In her mind, Skye had nicknamed the past fourteen months 'The Year of Tears', even though over a year had passed since the tears had first begun. Tears had been cried for a great number of reasons. There were a great deal of sad tears that had been cried during that time. Crushed ones when Skye found out what her father had tried to do to her with his experiments. Furious sobs from Leo in the first few months after he woke up from his coma and struggled through therapy. Exhausted moans from Coulson as he fought the effects of GH-325. Horrified tears from May, who'd actually cried the most in the past year, when her ex-husband, Skye's father, tried to take her when he found her again and discovered what she had been hiding from him. Bawling from everyone when Grant Douglas Ward, a man who had been their enemy twice, became their ally for the last five minutes of his life, sacrificing himself for Leo, and for Skye's happiness.

But in there, there were good tears as well. Skye had cried those kinds of tears when she finally found her mother, who'd been in front of her the whole time but didn't know how to tell her the truth because she was afraid. Tears of joy flowed when Coulson and her mother got engaged, and even more of them flowed in torrents at the wedding. They'd come when Simmons found a way to cure the effects of GH-325, and Coulson had been saved. They'd come when Leo took his first steps on his own, ran for the first time without falling over. May had cried in happiness when she found out that she was getting a second chance at motherhood. But the best tears of the whole year had come four days ago, when Abigail Victoria Coulson was born.

Skye adjusted her four day old half-sister, so her arm wouldn't get stiff. She was currently sitting in one of the chairs in the hospital wing with Leo sitting close next to her, waiting for her mother and step-father to come back from a check-up with Jemma. Little Abby gave a sleepy coo, but didn't stir. She looked over at Leo, who smiled at her. Something about her fiancé's smile always made her feel warm inside.

"She's beautiful, isn't she," he whispered softly, as not to awaken the sleeping infant.

Skye nodded. Deep down, she was a little jealous of her baby sister. Abby was going to grow up happy and loved. She wouldn't be abandoned, experimented on, or wonder if there was anyone out there in the world who cared about her. Abby was going to be happy, surrounded by her family. Her parents, her sister, her soon-to-be brother in law, and plenty of aunts and uncles.

"Do you want this?"

Skye flickered her eyes over to Leo, surprised slightly by his question. If someone had told her two years ago that at this time she would find true love with a slightly awkward Scottish engineer, then she would have laughed. But after all those days she'd spent helping him through his rehab had rekindled feelings she'd had for him that she thought had been lost after Simmons jumped out of the plane. They'd gotten closer, and Skye learned that Leo felt the same way for her as she did for him.

When Ward, under the influence of Skye's father, returned with him to kidnap May and Skye, Skye realized that what she and Leo had was something that was much stronger and meaningful than anything she and Ward had ever shared. Ward had seen it too. He'd told them this as he lay on the floor of the interrogation room, dying from the wounds Skye's father had inflicted upon him after he refused to kill Leo. Her father had been about to start on Leo, who was trying to protect her and a six months pregnant May when Coulson had ended him with a single shot to the head. As he, along with Simmons and Tripp, worked to calm down the emotional pregnant woman, she and Leo rushed to Ward's side. The dying man who'd been their enemy more times than their friend told Skye that he did care for her. But he also saw that she and Leo cared for each other more. All Ward ever wanted was for Skye to be happy, and he would do anything to make sure that she had happiness. Leo was clearly her happiness, and if he ever did anything to hurt Skye, then Ward swore that he would come back as a ghost and haunt him.

Now, as she snuggled up close to him while holding her baby sister, Skye, knowing exactly wht he meant, realized she did want this. She wanted to be Leo's wife, to be Skye Amelia Elizabeth Fitz, Mrs. Leo Fitz. She wanted them to have a two story house with a white picket fence like normal people. She wanted to be the mother of his children. She wanted to grow old with him. She wanted to be by his side for the rest of her life. Skye wanted to be with Leo, because he was her happiness.

"Is it a little soon?" he asked bashfully, turning red.

"It's fine," she replied, watching Abby's tiny nostrils flare in and out as she slept on.

"It's-it's just that.." he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "We're sitting here with your little sis, and we're gonna be married as soon as we finish restoring our identities, and I couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen next?"

Skye turned to him. "Do you want kids?"

"Yes." His answer was automatic. "I do. I really would like kids, and I want to have them with you, Skye. I want to see a little me or little you crawling or walking or running about. They'd be the most beautiful little monkey ever-no offense Abby-and I would love them to death and beyond that. I know we live dangerous lives, and every day can feel like a new challenge to survive. I still wouldn't mind having one though, but only if you do too."

Skye felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she leaned over and kissed her fiancé. Leopold Fitz was the only man who could reduce her to tears with his sweetness. It was one of the many things she loved about him. "I want kids too, Leo. And I couldn't think of anyone who would be a better father to them than you."

"So, someday?" Leo fingered the edge of Abby's blanket.

Skye smiled and nodded. "Someday."

* * *

Four years later, when SHIELD's rebuilt and their lives have calmed down significantly, someday decides to come. It comes on the third of April, when Leopold and Skye Fitz become the proud parents of Philippa Grace Fitz. The little girl is surrounded by family, much like the now four-year old Abby was when she was born, and seven months ago when William Gabriel Tripplett was born.

As Skye and Leo marvel over Pippa (as they've begun to call her), Jemma teases them that little Will is going to be excited to have a playmate. But the new parents barely hear her though. They just sit together on the hospital bed, smiling at their new addition and each other as they remember a conversation four years ago.

**Please review!**


End file.
